17 words (english version)
by PriscilliaL
Summary: 17 drabbles. "Her heart quickens, her body is shaking. Doubt is overwhelming her. She is afraid that she will regret this gesture."


_**A collection of Caskett drabbles that can (or cannot) be related to one another. It's up to you ;) A big thank you to Zashaxander who had the patience and the kindness to correct my English mistakes ! Love you!**_

_**Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

_Quiet  
_The room is quiet when she finally enters. She doesn't dare speak first, frozen by Castle and Esposito's stares. Finally, his Hispanic friend breaks the silence: "Beckett, you..look..hot!"

_Serenade  
_He catches her humming I Can't Give You Anything But Love while she is cooking pancakes. He doesn't think he has ever heard anything more beautiful than this.

_Dream  
_He often finds her, alone, looking through the window, surrounded by darkness. He can hear her whispering the words, those words he knows so well now "I had a bad dream…"

_Candle  
_« Blow out your candle and make a wish » she says, her smile more brilliant that the candle light; that mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

_Someday  
_Those two minutes are most probably the longest minutes of her life. They are alone, sitting side by side on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for this one object that will decide their future. Eventually, one horizontal line appears. Negative. Disappointment and sadness overwhelm her but a strong hand embraces her around the waist. "Someday. I promise" he whispers into her ear.

_Cherries  
_He knows that he is not dreaming. He knows that it's real this time. He can smell her sweet cherry scent that lingers on his bed sheets.

_Words  
_His words saved her in the past. 16 years ago. At that time, she thought that she would not recover or ever live life to the full again. When everything was dark around her, when she had no hope. His words, his books were there. His magic and immutable words comforted her, consoled her. But from now on, his words will never be here to save her.

**Richard Castle 1969-2015**

**Beloved father, husband, friend, partner.**

_Dancer  
_« You're such a pathetic dancer, you know that right?" she mischievously murmurs into his ear as they embrace each other, cheek to cheek, on the dance floor. Little does she know that his clumsiness is deliberate and that he does this just to surprise her for their first wedding dance.

_Gold  
_It is neither doubt nor anxiety that he sees in her eye, only love and joy, as he puts the wedding ring on her finger.

_Wardrobe (5x01)  
_He has always loved her wardrobe. Whether sexy or classic. Professional or casual. He even likes her yoga pants. But this –his- white shirt that she is wearing on this May morning, which exposes her interminable and beautiful naked legs, will always be his favourite outfit.

_Whiskey (4x09)  
_She swore she would never ever be drunk again after she had seen how alcohol destroyed her father, how all his prospects were consumed in the bottom of a whisky bottle. But she needed it. Needed to forget. To forget the picture of her mentor lying on the hangar floor. The green grass and the dazzling sun contrasting with this day of mourning. The blazing bullet ripping her chest. The pain. His face. His « I love you » still echoing in her mind. She just needed to forget for a few hours before having to face the hard reality tomorrow morning.

_Door (4x23)  
_Her heart quickens, her body is shaking. Doubt is overwhelming her. She is afraid that she will regret this gesture. She is afraid to forge ahead, to walk towards the unknown. She knows that her destiny is at stake in front of this door. But eventually, she will knock, and she will never regret it.

_Swings  
_She is standing still, facing the swings. This place had a special meaning to her. A place with pain and doubt. A place with loneliness and frustration. But now that she is watching the little brown-haired girl with deep blue eyes swinging and shouting at her "Look how high I can go mummy!", she realises that this place is also synonymous with joy and hope.

_Hair  
_She is gently stroking his hair while he is asleep, his head buried in the pillow. As her hand makes its way to the base of his neck, she finds a single grey hair. Her only wish at this moment is to be with him when the following ones appear.

_Awakening  
_It's the smell of coffee than wakes him up this morning. Finding his way to the kitchen, he suddenly stops, amazed by the scene taking place in front of him : the three women of his life are roaring with laughter over a cup of coffee.

_Always  
_They are embracing each other, taking advantage of this moment of serenity. She breaks the silence, worried. "Will you still love me when I look like a big cow and my hormones make your life hell?" He needs no time to think about it; the words escape instantly, as if it is an obvious fact. "You could look like a whale, I would still love you. Always."

_Hazel  
_Her hazel eyes were watching him as if he was some kind of stranger to her. He was still amazed by the multitude of colours her eyes could have. A magnificent green drawing on an autumn leaf brown, sometimes grey, when the light was very intense. Somber, almost dark, when she was overwhelmed by tiredness. He traced the outline of her beautiful face with the tips of his fingers. From the top of her pinkish cheekbones to her chin to her lips. She was perfect.

"She looks so much like you," he told his wife, who was standing next to him near the cradle. She smiled at him and then he added, with a roguish look, "Let's hope she won't be quite as stubborn."

* * *

**twitter : Dockidou  
tumblr : someone-i-trust**


End file.
